Tragic Resolution
by rupita.basuku
Summary: Jellal is ready to ask out the girl of his dreams, but soon finds her with another. Sad, he leaves and finds someone that went through the same thing as him that night. One Shot! Jellu!


Jellal carefully scanned each piece of jewelry in the large glass container. He was trying to look for the perfect gift for her, and knew he couldn't fail. There were dazzling brackets and rings decorated in shining gems, but none suited her. He finally spotted a simple, but beautiful necklace. It was a gold chain with a white jewel as the center piece. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, which was perfect for the occasion. He thought that it perfectly complemented and highlighted her eyes. He looked at the price, and it was 100,000,000 jewel. It was a lot, but he knew it was worth it. He gladly paid for the necklace, and put it in his pocket. He bought some extra things for her, too. White roses, and chocolate. It was the Crescent Moon Ball, a huge party thrown every year to celebrate the day and give honor to those that helped defeat the dragons, and future Rogue. Jellal used this as a chance to ask out Erza Scarlet, a long childhood friend. Finally, Jellal reached his destination. He fixed his suit, and his hair before he stepped into the large building. When he walked in, he looked around for Erza, but was surprised seeing her kissing Hibiki. "I love you, Hibiki." She said to him breaking the kiss. He looked at them in disbelief and sadness. All of it was wasted. "It can't be her!" he said whispering to himself. Erza heard him and pushed herself away from Hibiki. "Jellal! It's not what it looks like! Let me explain!" She said as she ran towards him. "How? How is this not how it looks? How can you explain? How, Erza? How!" He said full of rage. "Jellal, please! I love you, and only you!" She said pleading as she tugging on his arm.

'Does she really think I'll believe her? Does she think I'll fall for her tricks?' he thought to himself.

"Lies, Erza! If you want Hibiki, have him! This is a waste of my time. You were a waste of my time." He said finally to her as he dropped the box of chocolates and the roses, and left. He walked alone through the dark and quiet kingdom. He was sad, but he didn't cry. He was too deep into his thoughts. So many things ran through his head at once.

It wasn't her, right?

This is a dream.

She betrayed you.

I loved her.

Nothing mattered.

She doesn't love you.

Then he heard something that made all of his thoughts disappear.

"I loved you. Was I not good enough for you? I waited so long to tell you, and it was all wasted! I'll never be good enough. Were my feelings towards you all just a game? Did I really mean nothing to you? I can make you happy, I promise! I guess this is the only way how..." She said sadly. She was sitting on a dock, looking at the moon with streaming tears. There was a letter on the dock. She stood up and looked down into the ocean. She smiled. Jellal looked at her in horror. 'She's going to kill herself.' He thought. He ran towards her so he could stop her. She was about to let herself fall, until she heard someone behind her. "Excuse me, but is there something wrong?" He spoke softly to her. The voice sounded familiar, but she didn't know who it was. She turned around, tears still running down her face. When she saw him, she knew who it was. "Jellal Fernades?" She asked him wiping some of her tears. "Yes it is...Lucy Heartfilia? What's wrong?" He said wide eyed. He knew her. She was a Fairytail mage, and she made the cover of Sorcerers Weekly many times.

(A/N: Hehe Jellal reads Sorcerers Weekly :)

She was the most popular celestial mage of Fiore, and also the strongest one. What she doing here, about to end her life? "Oh well..." She said while sitting back down on the edge of the dock. She felt more tears form in her eyes, and her body slightly shake. He felt bad for her, so he sat down next to her. He smiled, through he too wanted to do the same. "Natsu...I planned everything. I bought the perfect dress...I made my hair...I bought him a gift. I spent so long preparing. I went to the ball...I saw him with someone else. All my efforts...they were all wasted. I wanted to tell him tonight...but I wasn't good enough. I'm so stupid to think that he would love me back!" She said. She raised her voice on the last sentence, and she tightened her grip on the wooden dock. She began to cry again, her tears falling gently into the ocean. He looked at her. She kept her head low, but she was devastated. "I-I went home after I saw him. I took off the dress, and put something else on. I wanted to kill myself." She said finally.

(A/N: Sorry I'm going into detail about what she's wearing NOW...Oska-chan sowwy) She wore a black skirt, white heels, and a white tank top. She wore a white ribbon in her blonde hair. Her outfit itself complemented the night, but also herself. It highlighted her eyes, and her amazing looks.

(A/N: Basically Jellal thinks she looks beautiful hehe :)

"Look, I may not personally know you, but I still want to help you. Plus, you're not the only one who's heart's been broken tonight. So please don't cry." He said softly. She stopped crying, and raised her head to his words. He smiled at her for showing herself. The moon's light reflected in her eyes and blonde hair. A light shade of blush appeared on his cheeks, but she didn't notice because of the angle. "You too?" She asked him, wiping the remainder of tears on her face. She had a somewhat curious expression, while his was still smiling. "Yeah, I found Erza with Hibiki." He said sadly, through he still smiled. "Erza and Hibiki? That doesn't sound like a good couple." She said smiling at him. He laughed a little, and look at her. They talked for a while, and they both slowly began to forget about their terrible day. They talked about many things, Sorcerers Weekly's new issue, their lives and magic, if whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and cherries were a good combo, their favorite movies, and much more. They laughed and smiled together through the night, until they both decided that it was too late. "Hey, Jellal." She said smiling at him. "Yeah?" he responded. "Will I see you again tomorrow?" she asked him tiredly. "Yeah. Where do you wanna meet up?" he asked her, also tired. "Let's go get ice cream!" she said cheerfully. "Okay, Lucy." he said smiling at her. They exchanged numbers, and he walked her home. When they got there, Lucy looked at her clock and saw it was 2:27 am. "It's so late. Are you sure you want to go home? You can stay here for the night." she said worried. "I'll be fine, Lucy." He said. She nodded, smiling. Then, suddenly he remembered. He searched in his pocket, and took out a small box. He handed it towards the blonde, and said, "Here, Lucy. I want you to have it." He said smiling to her. Her eyes sparkled and she asked shyly, "Are you sure?" "I'm sure. It was for Erza, but now...I think it will look much more beautiful if you wear it." He said smiling. He then felt her embrace around him, and heard her whisper, "Thank you, Jellal." He smiled, and hugged her back.


End file.
